The instant invention relates generally to protective helmets and more specifically it relates to an emergency safety helmet.
Numerous protective helmets have been provided in prior art that are adapted to carry illuminating devices, such as lamp assemblies and the like. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,749,998; 3,142,833 and 4,521,831 all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.